Together
by LeaderOfTheRevolution
Summary: InoXShika. Ino's worried: Everyone at Konoha is paired up! Well almost. At twentyfour yrs old, Ino is old enough to make decisions for herself. What will she decide about lazy Shikamaru Nara? ON HOLD. sorry
1. Lovers' Quarrel?

Ino Yamanaka sighed heavily, leaning against the counter. When a woman came up to buy the bouquet she was holding, Ino plastered a big, fake smile on her face. After handing the woman her change, she said, "Have a nice day."

Her voice was practically dripping in brightness. She was almost disgusted by it. Ino could tell by the woman's returning smile that Ino was radiating happiness, when her actual thoughts were somewhere along the lines of: _Damn it, I'd give anything to get out of here._

She was in absolutely no mood to deal with any more customers, so when the bell above the door rang, she glanced up sharply to snap at the unlucky patron. When she saw who it was, she smiled a genuine smile.

The Sixth Hokage walked up to the counter, smiling broadly like he always did.

"Hey, Ino-chan," he said. "You're working today?"

"Morning, Lord Hokage. Yeah, working."

"Ino-chan, you don't always have to call me 'Lord Hokage'. I'm still Naruto."

Ino smiled again. No matter what he said, Ino knew how proud he was that he was finally Hokage, and she knew he loved it when people called him by his title. But he was always modest around his friends. Ino only knew about his pride from Sakura.

"Alright, Naruto-kun," she said, leaning her elbow on the counter.

Naruto Uzumaki frowned. "Naruto-kun?" he repeated.

"You still call me Ino-chan, I still call you Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed. "Fair enough."

Years ago, that same remark would have set him off whining. It was amazing how much Naruto had grown since their Academy days. Twelve years ago, no one would have thought he'd actually be Hokage someday…

He'd grown in looks, too. His blonde hair, still looking like it had been hacked at with a kunai, had grown slightly longer and somehow shaggier. His turquoise eyes shone brightly, set in a chiseled, angular face made wide by his ever-present smile. He'd grown into his body, getting taller and leaner.

Ino had changed too; everyone had. Lee was still an impersonation of Guy, and Neji looked a bit the same, but Tenten had gotten rid of the childish chignons and began wearing her hair down. Hinata had grown out of her shyness, and styled her hair into a sophisticated braid, Kiba was as wild and mussed as ever, Shino still wore the dark glasses but had ditched the hood-and-high-collar look. Sai had grown out his hair a bit, but Shikamaru and Chouji looked almost exactly as they had at age fifteen.

Ino resisted the impulse to fidget with her own long blond hair. She had done something different with her ponytail, putting it loosely near the front instead of atop her head. Her hair fell gently over her shoulder, down her front. She swooped her bangs out of the way.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, right. I want to get some flowers for Sakura-chan. Her birthday's tomorrow."

Ino smiled. "You remembered this year."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I told Sakura-chan not to hold that against me. I warned her that I would forget."

"So, what would you suggest?"

He shrugged. "That's why I asked you. I've never bought flowers for her before, I'm not sure what she likes."

"Say no more."

As Ino pointed out different flowers she knew Sakura liked, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Naruto truly cared for Sakura. Sakura was so lucky to be loved so much—she had Naruto and Lee chasing after her, and even Sai was beginning to like her. Lee, luckily, was settling down, and he was starting to realize Tenten's feelings for him.

Sakura had only gotten more beautiful as years went by. She'd kept her hair cropped short, which was probably a good idea, as it framed her face nicely. Her emerald eyes were still stunning, and her power as a kunoichi constantly mystified men.

By the time Ino had sent Naruto on his way, she had succeeded in thoroughly depressing herself. Closing up the Yamanaka Flower Shop early, she decided a walk would help her not think about her currently loveless life.

"Ino?"

Ino turned her head in surprise. Shikamaru Nara, her teammate, stood a little ways off from her, his hands in his pockets. He was—and looked—older, still retaining the subtle hotness he'd always had. Ino was almost relieved to see the twenty-four-year-old was not smoking.

"Hi, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked a bit shell-shocked to see her. "Why are you out here? Don't you work on Thursdays?"

"Well, yeah…" She sighed. "I wanted to take a break. Closed early."

He nodded slightly. "You did something different with your hair…"

She absently touched her ponytail. "You like it?"

"It looked fine the way it was, you didn't have to change."

Ino frowned, beginning to get annoyed. "Sometimes change is good, Shikamaru. It livens things up."

He smirked at her, his trademark expression. "Who says you need to be livened?"

She scowled, making him laugh.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go to lunch. My treat."

She hurried to catch up with him as he turned and walked in the direction of the barbecue shop.

"Thanks," she said. "But why are you being nice? Shikamaru Nara, what did you do?"

He chuckled, smiling. "So I can't offer you lunch unless it means I'm in trouble?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Well, I'll start by saying this: I have not done anything wrong." He waited a beat before adding, "Yet."

"Yet?" Ino raised her eyebrow.

"It's still early. Plenty of time for me to screw up."

She giggled, realizing with surprise that being around Shikamaru, she had forgotten about how disappointed she was. Her mood changed.

Shikamaru looked at her sideways, sensing her sudden change in emotion. "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, and he stopped walking. "Ino, what's wrong?" He grabbed her arm gently, turning her so she had to look at him.

She sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I figured _that_, you always are…But you seem like something's really bothering you." She still remained silent. "Ino…You're sad, aren't you?"

Ino started. She smiled gently. Shikamaru had always been able to read her, even if he was usually too dense to care. He frowned a little.

"You're being troublesome," he said.

Ino began to glare, before she saw his smile. Then it dawned on her that he, Shikamaru Nara, was joking with her. She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shikamaru," she said. "_You're _the troublesome one." She sobered. "Yeah, fine, you got it, I'm sad."

He waited. When she didn't say anything else, he coaxed her on. "And? The reason is…?"

"Well…" _Shikamaru's not going to understand, I really shouldn't bother…_ "Everyone's paired up, almost, and Sakura's got a bunch of guys who like her, and Hinata's dating Kiba, and, and, I'm jealous! No one likes me!" Ino clamped her mouth shut and looked down. She felt like such a _baby_, whining to Shikamaru like this…

He chuckled. "That's why you're so sad? You're jealous? Huh, I never pegged you for…well, actually, you _do _seem like the jealous type, but really, Ino, that's a pretty strange reason. You don't have much to support that—"

"You're such a _jerk_!"

Shikamaru blinked. "Huh?"

She glared at him. "How can you say that, you insensitive…_boy_! You don't understand _anything_!"

"Now, hold on, Ino, before you start yelling at me—"

"Why should I hold on? You deserve to be yelled at!"

"Ino—"

They both froze when they heard a chuckle. Kurenai stood a few feet away, watching the exchange.

"Lovers' quarrel?" she asked sympathetically, holding her child's hand. The little one was eight now.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Shikamaru repeated, confused, at the same time Ino yelled, "No way! We aren't…that's not…_we're _not…"

Kurenai laughed. "I always knew the two of you would end up together. You look so cute next to each other."

Shikamaru then realized what Kurenai was implying and his cheeks turned pink. It looked ridiculous on the twenty-four-year-old. "We are _not_—"

"I've gotta run," Kurenai interrupted. "See you soon, you two."

When she had walked away, Shikamaru realized Ino's mouth had dropped.

"Shikamaru!" she said. "Why didn't you explain??"

"In case you didn't notice, I _tried_. It didn't work out that well. And what about _you_? Why weren't you trying to explain?"

"I did try!"

"Yeah, I can see that," he scoffed sarcastically.

"Ugh! I hate this!" She turned away from him angrily.

Shikamaru sighed, stepping toward her. "Look, Ino, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

A vein pulsed in his forehead. _She is so agitating._ But he kept his tone soft. "Alright, I am. It caught me by surprise. Besides, you know Kurenai. There was probably nothing we could have said to convince her."

Ino didn't say anything. Her back was still to him. He put a hand on her arm and she peeked at him cautiously.

"You like giving me the cold shoulder, don't you?" he asked, smiling.

"You're making it very easy to be mad at you," she replied.

He laughed. "Didn't I tell you earlier? Plenty of time to screw up."

She smiled back, turning to face him fully.

"Now," he said, "I believe I promised lunch."


	2. Hello Beautiful

Disclaimer: I made this a sort of songfic. Kind of. Wee bit. I do not own "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. But wouldn't that be awesome if I did? If you like stories with songs, I also have "One Confuzzled Kitten". It's a ShinoXOC fic. Just an FYI thing.

XXXXXXXX

Ino and Shikamaru were about three steps from the door of the barbecue shop when Ino spotted Sakura. Her best friend waved, beaming. Ino smiled back. Sakura looked about to approach her, when she stopped, gesturing at Shikamaru and raising her eyebrows. Ino cocked her head, confused. Sakura giggled and waved again, this time as a goodbye. Ino watched her friend, not understanding.

Then she looked back at Shikamaru, and realized what this must look like.

It looked like they were on a _date_.

Ino's mouth dropped, her cheeks turning pink. Shikamaru turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said, hands in pockets. "What are you blushing about _now_?"

Ino frowned. "Don't sound so annoyed."

"Ino, don't start that again."

She sighed. "Fine, fine, _whatever_."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Ino. You're uncomfortable about something so spill it."

"You're being nosy."

Shikamaru threw up his hands. "And you're being _impossible_! I'm trying to be nice to you for once and you're throwing it back in my face!"

Ino clamped her mouth shut, her lips turning to a thin line. He was right.

"Okay," she muttered. "I'm _smmfffgg._"

Her hand covered her mouth and muffled the word. Shikamaru cocked his head.

"Huh?" he said. "I didn't catch that."

"I _said_, I'm _smmfffghh_."

"Ino, honestly, speak up. I really can't—"

"I said I was _sorry _you effing—"

Now it was Shikamaru's hand that covered her mouth. He grinned crookedly at her. "You could have stopped after 'sorry'."

"Don't make me regret apologizing to you," she snapped, pushing his hand away and feeling a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

He just smiled and led her into the restaurant. When he sat down in a booth, she stood, fidgeting a little. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Um." Ino sucked in a breath. "Scoot over."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to sit across from me?"

"Scoot over," she repeated, looking away.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Okay."

He made room for her in the booth and she sat next to him. As she peeked at him from the corner of her eye, she wondered, _Would it really be that awful to date Shikamaru?_

_Yes,_ answered a small voice immediately. _It would be awful._

_No,_ protested a louder voice. _No. Admit it, you'd love to date him. Any girl would be lucky to date him. But he's here. With you._

_But it's not a date! _she thought. _He just wanted to cheer me up._

_If you say so._

During her little mental conversation, Ino didn't notice that Shikamaru was looking at her.

_What's she thinking about? _he asked himself. _Is she mad about Kurenai-sensei's comments? Does she think this is a real date?_

_Admit it. You want this to be a real date. You've wanted to ask her ever since you were kids._

He couldn't deny it. Her reactions to Kurenai-sensei had been expected: Ino had been shocked at the prospect of dating him. Shikamaru shrugged it off. Whatever. He was used to it by now. So many people thought they should get together; it was ridiculous. And Ino acted the same way every time.

"_No way! There is no way I'm dating that lazy Shikamaru!"_

At least she had stopped obsessing over Sasuke. That was a plus, he supposed. All her actions up until now had made perfect sense. But why the sudden desire to sit _next _to him instead of _across_ from him? Was she changing her mind? Did she think of this as a date?

_Don't get your hopes up,_ he warned himself.

The meal itself was pretty normal. They joked around like they used to when they had more free time. Shikamaru talked about his volunteer work at the Academy and about his job with the ANBU's newly developed Inter-Village program (think United Nations). Ino talked about her recent missions and what it's like now that she was the complete owner of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

It was all pretty normal until Ino said, "Huh. That's new."

Shikamaru blinked. "What's new?"

Ino gestured towards the back of the restaurant, where there was a small stage. A man with a guitar was singing something. "That. I don't remember that."

Shikamaru smiled, saying, "Yeah, I heard they were putting in a karaoke stage in the back. They get people to sing and play on a daily basis sometimes, too."

"You used to play guitar, didn't you?"

He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "I had to quit. It's not like I was all that great to start with."

Ino's eyes shone with mischief as she said, "Why don't you go up now?"

"Huh?!"

"You said they let people play and sing. Go. Please?"

He watched her silently for a few minutes.

"Lazy Shika," she said, smiling. "Don't make me dare you."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

She got up to let him out of the booth. He stared at her evenly. "If I embarrass myself and an angry mob with pitchforks and torches starts to chase me, I am dragging your skinny ass with me and blaming it entirely on you."

Ino just blinked for a second. Then she smirked. "Pitchforks, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. He jogged up to the man with the guitar, who stopped playing. Shikamaru began to talk with him, while some people turned curiously in their seats. Ino took a seat at an empty table closer to the stage, propped her elbows on the cold surface, and rested her chin on her hands. Now the guitar was in Shikamaru's hands.

"Okay," said Shikamaru into the microphone. "I was not entirely prepared for this, but I really have no choice. I dislike dares, and almost-dares are probably worse."

There were a few chuckles around the restaurant. Ino snickered.

"So, I am, unfortunately, only armed with one song. I didn't write it, so some of you could recognize it."

More laughs. Shikamaru was winning over the "audience".

"Hello beautiful.

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful,

in California.

I've been missing you

it's true."

Holy crap. Shikamaru was really this good? And he was really singing this song? "Hello Beautiful" was one of Ino's all time favorite songs. And Shikamaru was singing it perfectly! Even the guitar was great! Ino struggled to keep her mouth from dropping as he continued.

"But tonight,

I'm gonna fly.

Yeah, tonight,

I'm gonna fly.

Cuz I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied,

if I couldn't see those eyes.

Hello beautiful.

It's been a long time,

since my phone's rung

and you been on that line.

I've been missing you,

it's true.

But tonight,

I'm gonna fly.

Yeah, tonight,

I'm going to fly.

Cuz I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied,

if I couldn't see those

eyes."

Shikamaru received applause as he got down from the stage. He walked over to where she was sitting, pulling out the other chair and straddling it. His face was flushed.

"Well?" he asked teasingly. "You asked. Was it satisfactory?"

"Um." She swallowed, nodding. "I don't see them forming a mob."

"Yet," he said, chuckling.

"Shikamaru," Ino said. "Why that song?"

He shrugged. "That was one of the first songs I learned on the guitar. Not because I picked it, but because it was always on the radio and because it was acoustic. I picked out the guitar part and just copied it. So it was the first song that popped into my head when I got up there."

Then he frowned, looking at her closely. "Why? Did you have a particular song in mind?"

She shook her head, laughing. "That song you just played happens to be my absolute favorite, you dork."

"Yay." Shikamaru gave her another crooked smile. "I get bonus points, then."

She gave him a look. He chuckled. "A guy can try, right?"

Ino rolled her eyes. Shikamaru paid for the food and they left. They walked down to the bridge and stared at the river. After a while, Ino thanked him.

He raised an eyebrow again. "You're thanking me? Okay, when's the end of the world coming?"

"Doofus," she said, smiling. "If the end of the world was coming, the last thing I would do is thank you."

"Oh?" There was a glint in his eyes that made her squirm. "And what _would_ you do if it was the end of the world?"

Her mouth dropped, and Shikamaru just laughed. "I'm kidding, kidding! But now I'm curious. The Apocalypse should be interesting, I suppose."

"Shikamaru!" She punched his shoulder.

"What?" He laughed again.

"I thanked you for lunch, stop pushing it with your stupid jokes!"

"I make you laugh, and you know it."

Feeling two years old, Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that's how we're going to play it?" he teased. "If the maturity level of this conversation has dropped that far, you are not allowed to get mad at me for doing _this_!"

He was instantly on her, his hands flitting up and down her sides while she collapsed into giggles.

"Shikamaru! That's not fair, stop it!" But still, she laughed.

Finally, he stood back. "You asked for it."

She shoved him playfully, then looked up at him. Slowly, their smiles vanished, and Ino found her eyes drifting towards his mouth. He let his hand rest on her arm. She looked at his eyes, found them too intense, looked at his mouth, found herself blushing, and she was drawn back to his eyes to start the whole process over again. She realized he was gradually getting closer. The hand that wasn't on her arm reached up to smooth her bangs away from her face, and then it cupped the back of her head, his fingers caressing her hair.

He was about a centimeter away from her mouth now. She couldn't move. Did she want this to happen? Or didn't she? Why was she frozen? What was it about his eyes that cemented her in place?

_This is crazy! It's Shikamaru! What's going _on_?!_

His lips had just barely brushed hers now. "Ino…"

_Oh sweet freaking Jesus._

And then he kissed her. It wasn't intrusive at all—he was being very cautious. It was just lips, and he was being so soft and gentle. It was what Sakura had once called a "feather kiss". He didn't keep it up for long—both of them pulled away at the same time.

"Ino…" he said again. He seemed to realize what was happening. He looked at his hands, at her mouth, at her eyes, and then he retreated. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and Ino silently willed them back. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have…" He gave her a half-smile. "Damn, now it's awkward. I shouldn't have ruined the day by doing that."

"You didn't…" Ino shook her head. "Shika—"

"I'll see you round?" He started to walk away, then stopped beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a genuine smile. "Later, Ino."

Ino watched him walk away. She sighed heavily, leaning against the railing and letting her head sag. "Dammit!"

XXXXXXXX

Flashback:

"_Shikamaru!"_

_Twelve-year-old Shikamaru Nara turns. His hands are in his pockets, and his expression is of pure boredom. "Ino?"_

_Ino Yamanaka bends over, hands on her knees, to catch her breath. She has run all the way across the village to find him. She stands, her eyes shining._

"_You're leaving for your mission today?" she asks enthusiastically._

"_Uh-huh. Now, actually."_

_She looks down, suddenly unsure. "Um, is it dangerous?"_

_Shikamaru shrugs, confused as to why she's asking. "Well, it is Orochimaru's guys. We're expecting some pretty powerful dudes."_

"_Okay. You'll be alright, though, right?" She looks away. "You and Choji, you'll be okay?"_

_Shikamaru's mouth twitches into an almost-smile as he realizes that, although she'd never outright admit it, Ino is concerned._

_He puts his hand on top of her head. She looks at him in surprise, her eyes wide. Gently, he ruffles her hair like a kid and peers into her eyes._

"_Thanks for the faith, Ino," he says, smiling. "Yeah. We'll be fine. Promise."_

_He turns away, walking towards the gate. Ino crosses her arms._

"_You don't have to treat me like a little kid," she says, annoyed._

_Shikamaru just chuckles and holds up his hand in a sort of wave. Her hand reaches up to where his was just moments ago, and she smiles._

"_Good luck."_

End Flashback

XXXXXXXX

Far out of earshot of each other, both Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara say, at the exact same time, "What should I do now?"

* * *

A/N: YAY IT IS DONE! SORRY THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! i really had no idea what to do next. hope you guys like this chappie as much as u liked the first! keep reading! you know the drill: REVIEW! :D


	3. I Know About Women! I Think

A/N: sorry i made you all wait! chapter three is up! i cant believe it took this long! wow. ehh, i have so many things going on. i apologize profusely. i hope you all like this chapter. i had some trouble with it. maybe i made them move too fast...

* * *

When Shikamaru awoke the next day, he shoved a pillow over his head, rolled over, and attempted to go back to sleep. His best friend Choji, however, was not about to let the man doze.

_Bam! Bam!_ "Hey, Shikamaru! Open up!"

The Nara groaned. "Go away."

_BAM! BAM! _"Shikamaru!"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, fine. Don't break the door down, Choji."

Shikamaru opened the door and was greeted by Choji's fist in his face.

He ducked wildly away from the fist. "What the hell?!"

Choji chuckled. "You, my friend, must be the stupidest man in the village."

Shikamaru grunted and said, "Are you sure? I thought Naruto filled that position."

His best friend looked serious and shook his head. "Even 'Lord Hokage' is more educated on this subject than you are."

"What subject is that?" Shikamaru frowned at his friend's comment.

"Women." Choji looked around Shikamaru's small apartment. The front room was his bedroom, the room through the doorway to the left was the bathroom, and he knew that there was an extra room Shikamaru had recently added, which he had turned into a small living room-slash-office. The heavyset man settled into a chair.

Shikamaru struggled to keep his mouth from dropping. "_Women?!_"

"Yes." Choji nodded resolutely. "Women."

"_Naruto _knows more about _women_ than _I _do?" The lazy genius was obviously having some trouble comprehending this.

"Yes. Actually, a lot more." Choji gave his friend a look. "Have you ever even seen him and Sakura together? It's so sweet, it's nauseating." The man paused. "Come to think of it, a lot of couples are like that. Kiba is totally corny when he's around Hinata, and Lee, who's pretty much naturally a dope, is about twice as bad around Tenten now."

"Why do you think Naruto knows more than me?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I talked with Ino last night."

Shikamaru groaned and leaned his head against the wall. _Shit, damn, shit, damn…_

"She's worried about you."

Shikamaru froze. _Huh? _"Why would she be worried? I'm perfectly fine." _I was worried about _her_._

Choji shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. She just asked me to check up on you, see how you were doing. And then she did a lot of mumbling. She looked a little depressed, actually." He peered closely at the spiky-haired man. "Did something happen?"

_What a stupid question, _Shikamaru mused. "I suppose you could call it a something."

The big man waited. "Well?"

"Um." _Troublesome. _He looked out the window, avoiding Choji's gaze. "I kissed her."

Shikamaru braced himself for the laughter, for the "Why in _hell_ would you do that?" But it didn't come.

Instead, Choji smiled. "Well good God, Shikamaru. It took you long enough."

Shikamaru flushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." Now the laughter came. "It's been obvious you've loved her since we were kids."

"It has _not_," Shikamaru protested. _Stupid, troublesome Choji._

"Yes, yes it has." Choji was still grinning. "I still remember when we were in the Academy, and when you weren't sleeping during class, you would spend your time doodling her name—"

"Choji," Shikamaru warned. His friend kept going, moving on to yet another embarrassing incident of his childhood.

"—she was obsessing over Sasuke and you got so mad and she couldn't understand it was because you were jealous—"

"Choji!"

"—and you were so freaking protective of her during those Chunin Exams, I'm surprised that didn't give it away to everyone right then—"

"_CHOJI!_"

Choji collapsed into laughter. "We were so stupid when we were kids. No one noticed how much you cared. We were pretty much oblivious. Naruto didn't even notice that Hinata liked him until they were seventeen. By then she had pretty much fallen for Kiba."

Happy to be off the subject of him, Shikamaru nodded his agreement. Choji met his eyes.

"You should go talk to her."

Shikamaru blinked. "It's going to storm soon, I should stay here."

Choji snorted. "Okay, now you are trying too hard. That is the worst excuse I've ever heard. Go."

He fidgeted. "Suppose she doesn't want to talk to me," he said, logic filtering into his brain. "Maybe that's why she asked _you _to check on me. Because she doesn't want to talk to me herself."

"You are _going_, lover boy." Choji stood up.

"Do not call me 'lover boy', Choji—the hell?!"

Choji picked Shikamaru up and literally tossed him through the front door, locking it behind him. Shikamaru pounded on it.

"Choji, what the hell?" he yelled. "Open the door."

"Go to Ino, Shikamaru," said Choji firmly.

"I don't know where she is."

"Liar."

Choji was right, that was a lie. It was a Friday, which mean Ino wouldn't work until after noon. And it was about eight or nine right now. Which would mean she was at home.

Shikamaru frowned. _Not that I've purposely gone out of my way to know her schedule or anything._

And so it was that, twenty minutes later, Shikamaru appeared at Ino's door. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

_I should knock…_he thought. Then he sighed. He was, strangely enough, extremely nervous.

Before he could work up any form of nerve, however, the door flew open. Much to his chagrin, an impressively pretty Ino stood in the doorway. He cursed silently. Only Ino would be able to look like a freaking blonde goddess while wearing baggy plaid sweats and a florescent green tank that brought out her eyes, her hair thrown up in a messy facsimile of a bun.

A strand of which was twirled around her finger as she glanced at him with barely concealed anxiousness. He swallowed hard and gave her a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked. _Thank God, my voice isn't shaking._

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ino stared at Shikamaru and had to grapple with herself momentarily. _Don't blush, _she mentally begged. _Pleeease don't blush!_

It was so _difficult_ to keep her cheeks from turning bright red. Shikamaru looked, in all honesty, tremendously rumpled and admittedly cute. His hair was ruffled, his clothes slightly wrinkled. It was like he'd just rolled out of bed. And then she realized—it was only eight forty-five in the morning. Shikamaru _had_ probably just rolled out of bed.

He smiled at her and the backs of her knees tingled.

_Weird, _she thought. _Maybe they were asleep?_

It didn't feel like the normal pins-and-needles feeling that you get when blood flow's restored, but…she had no explanation. Well, technically she did, but she was _definitely _not even going to approach that topic just yet. Best to stay away from it. Far away.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

He actually sounded nervous. She almost sighed aloud. She didn't want things to be awkward between them. She stepped back, gesturing him in.

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting company, though, so…"

He laughed, albeit a little shakily. "Ino, don't be so formal. I'm sure your apartment is spotless as always."

Her cheeks did tinge pink at those last two words. "As always". Like he came over all the time. Which…he used to.

Shikamaru stepped in, smirking. "I told you." The apartment was nearly spotless, as to be expected. But Ino wasn't worried about her apartment. She felt the top of her head timidly.

_I should have known to do something with it when I woke up,_ she thought. _Never mind that I don't work till noon, I should have at least styled it in some way._

She contemplated taking it out of the bun, when Shikamaru said, "Do you always dress like this when you're at home?"

"What?" She licked her lips and glanced downward. "Oh. Um, not usually."

_Why am I so edgy?_

He nodded. "It looks nice, though." Then he tensed as if he'd said something wrong.

She couldn't help but smile. "Really? I just kind of threw it on. This is the kind of thing I sleep in, you know."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smiling back. He looked at the clothes again, in a whole new way. They both noticed, and both turned away in embarrassment.

After a while, Shikamaru attempted to meet her eyes. "Ino," he began. "I…I'm sorry."

Ino blinked. "Sorry? For what?"

"Well…" He fidgeted, uncomfortable. "It's my fault things are so awkward between us…"

She moved so that she was standing right in front of him. "Shikamaru—"

"Let me finish. If I hadn't…if I hadn't kissed you," he said in a low voice, "then we'd be able to talk like we always do."

"Shika-kun," she said, faking firmness and using her old nickname for him. "When will you ever stop being so stupid?"

He bristled immediately. "I don't think I'm being _stupid_, Ino—"

Shikamaru's sentence ended abruptly when Ino laid her hand gently on his shoulder. He stared at it in fascination, letting his eyes be drawn slowly back up to her.

"Ino," he said carefully. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Then, so gently he could have possibly imagined it, she kissed him. His arms, outside of the control his brain provided, locked themselves around her.

_This is right, _he thought. _Choji was right. Since we were kids…_

Memories flashed through his mind. Fighting side by side with her, holding her and protecting her body when she used her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Back in the Academy, on the day he'd learned he would be on her team.

"_I would absolutely hate to be on _your_ squad!"_

"…_Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi…"_

"_Heh, what was that you said about hating to be on my squad?"_

If he really looked back hard on his memories, he could see how much he really did care when they were kids. He focused on the present. Their lips were just barely touching, but Ino wasn't protesting. Experimentally, he pressed his lips harder to hers, tilting her head a little. His eyes remained closed.

Hers, however, flew open. _Shikamaru?_ She'd had no idea that he…liked her. Not like this. She'd never even assumed…

His arms were wrapped around her firmly. He didn't seem about to let go, but Ino didn't mind. Shikamaru seemed content enough to stay here—kissing her—forever.

A loud BOOM scared them apart. Ino grasped onto Shikamaru's upper arms and wildly looked around.

"What the…" She stopped. "It was thunder."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, a slight bit breathlessly. "Thunder."

His cheeks were pink, and she was absolutely sure that hers were a permanent shade of cherry red. He took a step back, releasing her from his grip. He looked at her sheepishly and asked, "So, uh, what now?"

Ino watched the carpet in mute interest. "Well, um…" She cleared her throat. "It's a long way back to your apartment. Other side of the village, really…" She looked up at him. "And now it's storming. So, I don't think you should go home."

Shikamaru froze. "Are you offering to let me stay here? For the night?"

She nibbled on her lower lip. Was this wise? Should she really be—_For God's sake! _She thought. _I am twenty four! Its time to stop second guessing myself, goddammit! I want him to stay, so he is staying!_

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I'm offering to let you stay here. For the night."

End.

* * *

A/N: how was it? did i make them move too fast? Is anyone OOC? i need some feedback here, people! Please? if no one reviews, i will assume no one is reading and that my time, effort, and finger-exertion have all been wasted. meaning: **review! XD**


	4. Maybe I Need To Study

I am known as Emi in here because that is my name and typing out my penname would take longer than is necessary.)

Me: Shikamaru is MINE!

Ino: Uhm, excuse me, but, HELL NO!

Me: Muwahahahah, HELL YES! AS OF THIS VERY MOMENT, I OWN SHIKAMARU! And Sasuke, and Gaara, and Shino, definitely Shino, mmmm hot stuff…

Ino: You do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto, the anime/manga, so SHUT UP!

Me: But…I want them.

Ino: Too bad.

Me: …Shikamaru is my pimp.

Ino: NO!!

Me: JEALOUS, Miss Pig??

Shikamaru: Why are you fighting over me?

Ino: I'm not fighting over you!

Me: Because you're fricking amazing! I LOVE YOU!

Shikamaru: …I am semi creeped out.

Sasuke: …What the hell. No. I am the only one allowed to have creepy stalker-ish fangirls, dammit. That's my bit.

Ino: (no longer obsessed with Sasuke) When the hell did you get here?

Me: Psst, Shikamaru's still mine.

Ino: Goddamnit, NO! Shikamaru is NOT yours!

Me: I control the story and I say he is MINE, bitches!

Shikamaru: Lots of swearing in this random little tidbit of typing…

Sasuke: Is Emi on crack?

Me: No.

Sasuke: Then what's the point of this?

Me: …It's _heroin_, not _crack_.

Sasuke: Oh, I'm sorry. Big difference there.

Me: On with the story! (ps. Shika is MINE! Teehee, not really.)

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

To her immense surprise, Shikamaru burst out laughing. Ino tensed immediately.

He shook his head. "God, Ino, you don't think anything through, do you?"

"Shika!" she yelled angrily. "I was trying to be, I don't know, romantic, and you laugh at me! What the hell?!"

"Ino," he said softly, putting a hand on her arm. She was reminded briefly of the day before. "You offered to let me stay the night. I'm not sure if I should call that romantic or raunchy."

Her eyes shot daggers. If looks could kill, if looks could even maim, Shikamaru would be writhing on the floor right now.

He laughed a little and started again. "What I mean is, you offered to let me stay the night, but its only nine in the morning."

She pouted. "So?"

Shikamaru blinked in surprise. "You mean you really want me to stay all day?"

"Well if it's so damn _troublesome_," she growled, throwing his most-used word back in his face, "then maybe you should just go home."

"Ino, hold on, you haven't heard what I have to—"

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ have kissed me!" she shouted.

Shikamaru froze. Ino's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. She put her hand over her mouth, the mouth he'd just kissed for the second time, the mouth he had—admittedly—longed to kiss for years. Her eyes were glistening and suddenly he felt like shit. Had he made her cry?

_Well if she would just let me finish a goddamn sentence, _he thought, but there was no irritation to his mental-tone. Only sadness.

Shikamaru yanked his hand away from her arm as if it burned. "I'm sorry then," he said, turning his back to her, putting his hands in his pockets. "I won't make that mistake again."

Ino shook her head, unseen by him. She wanted to say something, anything, but what? What was she supposed to say now? "Don't go"? Too cliché. "You didn't do anything wrong"? That's not the right thing to say, either.

_He did do something wrong, _Ino thought grouchily. _He…He…He laughed at me, he didn't want to stay, he…_

She couldn't finish her thought. She wasn't sure how to finish it.

_Great job, Shikamaru, _the Nara thought. _You have done just beautifully. She officially hates you. Your work here is done. If she would let me finish my sentence, though, maybe she wouldn't be as mad. It's just like yesterday. She didn't let me explain myself yesterday about why I laughed when she confessed that she was jealous of Sakura._

But was he supposed to try and explain himself now? Explain what he'd been trying to say yesterday? "Ino, you have no reason to be jealous. You're just as pretty and strong as Sakura."?

Or should he attempt to finish his most-recent sentence? "I never thought you'd ever want me over. Not after we'd kissed."?

Knowing Ino as well as he did, neither of these sentences would matter to her right now. If she even let him get them out. And what she'd said…

"_Maybe you shouldn't have kissed me!"_

_That's the Ino I know,_ he thought bitterly. _The same Ino that always said she'd never date me. She probably only kissed me just now because she was, after all, jealous of everyone getting paired up. And I was the closest single one. An easy target. Like the rebound guy, only…worse._

_I shouldn't have kissed her yesterday. I shouldn't even have taken her out yesterday. I couldn't just be content with our friendship. No, I had to realized that I _liked _her. And now it's messed everything up. Damn. So…troublesome._

He didn't look at her. He felt hollow and he knew that looking at her would only make that worse. "I'll…see you, Ino."

And then he was gone.

Ino had succeeded in thinking too much. She spent the rest of the day listening to the rain, staring at the ceiling, lying with her hands behind her head on her bed in her dark room, trying to get rid of a headache.

When Shikamaru got home, soaking wet from head to toe, a depressed, glum look on his face, Choji just smiled sympathetically. He was still sitting in the exact same chair. It was almost as if he knew Shikamaru would mess up in some way.

"She's so…irrational," Shikamaru grumbled halfheartedly in explanation. "This whole day was such a drag."

Choji hadn't heard his friend use "drag" since Asuma-sensei had died.

"She wouldn't let me finish my _sentences_, Choji," he continued. "I tried to explain, I really did, but she is just so…_troublesome_."

Choji clapped his friend on the shoulder and practically pushed him into the bathroom for a warm shower. "And you, my poor, lovesick friend, know nothing, _nothing_, about women."

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: OOOOHHHH _**DRAMA**_!! I am sorry for the shortness. But I had this idea and I wanted to leave a big wide dramatic pause for when Shikamaru and Ino make up. If I decide to make them make up. Ya never know, they might not. maybe, maybe not…You'll just have to read and find out! Ya, trick, ya!

Awwwwwwwwwww!! (sob) only 10 reviews!! (sob) WHY DO YOU HATE ME? (hint: this is an attempt to guilt-trip you all into reviewing more!!)


	5. Chubby Comes To The Rescue!

A/N: HERE IT IS EVERYONE!! THE ALL-IMPORTANT CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!

**Me:** evil cackling It's finally finished!

**Shikamaru:** I HATE YOU!

**Me:** …sob WHY??

**Shikamaru:** You made me emotionally agonize! You and your stupid desire for drama!

**Ino:** Oh, come on. That chapter was angst-y. It's what the public wants to read.

**Shikamaru:** Screw that! Stupid troublesome bitch, that's what you are, Emi!

**Ino:** Hey! No swearing at the author!!

**Me:** sob Now I'm a bitch?! WAHHHHHH!!

**Ino:** Just remember, Shika-kun, Emi could always make things much, much worse for you if she feels like it.

**Naruto:** So don't piss Emi off! Believe it!!

**Ino:** After all, just look at that 'Naruto Hates Fanfiction' story she wrote. That was one messed up piece of literature right there. Imagine if she decided to do that to you.

**Shikamaru:** …She wouldn't dare…

**Me:** Says who? I might. I was actually just starting to write a sequel to that fanfic starring you and Ino and Choji…

**Shikamaru:** Noooo!!

**Naruto:** Emi is scary sometimes…

**Shino:** Dudes. Back off. She is my lover and as long as we are together, I won't let you hurt/threaten/insult her.

**Sasuke:** She's YOUR lover? Hell no. I call her.

**Gaara:** …Idiots. Everyone knows she is mine.

**Shikamaru:** When did you three get here?

**Ino:** Why does this have nothing to do with the story?

**Me:** Ohhh!! .

**Shino: **Emi is mine.

**Sasuke: **Mine.

**Gaara:** I'll kill you all. She's mine. Now STFU.

**Sasuke: **I'll take you down, sandy!

**Shino: **I shall fight for my love!!

**Ino: **Why is everyone but me so OOC??

**Me: **I'm…in…heaven…

**Gaara: **Stop trying to steal my sexy Emi, dammit! SAND BURIAL!!

**Sasuke: **Sand, schmand! I'm gonna kick your ass!!

**Shino: **Emi, hurry, while they're distracted—

**(Sasuke and Gaara dogpile on the smexy Shino)**

**(Emi faints from extreme bliss at having three extremely hot guys fighting over her)**

On with the story!! (ps. I hope that amused you even a wee bit. That was my goal)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shikamaru Nara's head ached. _Hitting it off of the headboard of my bed didn't help…_Ignoring his own thought, he let his head crack harshly against the wooden headboard again. The brightly colored stars he saw in front of his eyes helped to distract him from worrying. Then they were gone and Ino crept into his mind again.

_SHIT!_

Choji watched with mild amusement. "Giving yourself a concussion is an absolutely great way to fix your problems," he said, smiling. "I wonder why I never thought of that…"

"Shut it," grumbled Shikamaru with a scowl. "I don't want to hear it."

Choji let out a sympathetic sigh and said, "I had a feeling you were going to mess something up."

A vein pulsed in Shikamaru's forehead. "And you let me go to her ANYWAY?!"

"I wanted you to prove me wrong." The big man shrugged, his arms crossed. "But the thing is, you did exactly what I thought you were going to do."

"Which is what?" Shikamaru rubbed his throbbing temples. His abused head was screaming at him. Any more and he might actually give himself a concussion. Or maybe permanent brain damage. Hmm, can amnesia be triggered through excessive head trauma? "C'mon, enlighten me, Choji."

"I'm guessing you said something stupid to her which she interpreted wrong," began Choji. "And then you made it worse by laughing at her. And she got angry at you and did that impatient thing where she wouldn't let you get a word in edgewise, and instead of standing your ground like a man and explaining it to her and making her listen whether she wanted to or not, you decided to be a pansy and take the easy way out by walking away. Have I left anything out?"

Shikamaru just stared openmouthed at his friend for a few moments while Choji leaned back in pride. How in hell had this man figured all that out? Shikamaru's mouth open and closed like a fish.

"Who are you and what have you done with Choji?" Shikamaru said weakly.

"Face it, Shikamaru," said Choji, standing. "Your chubby, food-loving friend has grown up. At least a little."

Again, all Shikamaru could do was gape. "Choji! You said the c-word!"

He shrugged again. "Chubby?"

Shikamaru threw up his hands in exasperation. "Am I the only one in this damn village who hasn't completely changed?!"

Choji laughed his deep, rumbling laugh. "No, Shika. Not the only one."

Shikamaru sunk to the floor and rested his head against the bed frame. "What am I going to do, Choji?" he whispered. "She probably hates me. I really screwed up this time…"

"Yes," Choji said simply. "Yes, you did."

Shikamaru slumped face-first onto the floor with a defeated moan. _Damn, damn, damn, damn!_

"However." Choji picked up his friend by a fold of his shirt. "You've screwed up plenty of times. Nothing you've done so far has been irreversible."

"_So far_," muttered the man pessimistically. "I think this may end up being that time that I can't fix it."

"We'll see." And with that, Choji let him fall from his grasp onto the carpeted floor, where the emotionally-battered Nara lay, unmoving.

"We'll see what?" asked Shikamaru, making no effort to pick his head up from the carpet, so it actually sounded like something along the lines of, "Ee'll sfee aut?"

When he received no answer, he looked up and, not seeing his friend, sat up. "Choji?" He stood. "Choji? What are we seeing? What are you planning? Dammit—CHOJI!!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Choji?" Ino blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The big man smiled to himself. His plan was freaking flawless. He was so proud of himself. _I doubt even Shikamaru would have been able to come up with this._

"I'm here to request something of you," he said.

Ino raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were red and puffy. It looked to him as though she'd been crying. "You sound so dismal when you say that," she joked. "Choji talking fancy."

He laughed. "Yeah, a little. Anyway, I have an upcoming mission in a few days. I was wondering if you'd like to tag along. S-rank," he said, taunting her with the promise of a challenge.

"Sure," Ino said with a smile. "Love to."

"Great!" said Choji. "With you and Shikamaru helping, it'll be just like old times, eh?"

Ino faltered. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, he's coming, too. Is that a problem?"

"Problem?" Ino squeaked. "Uh, no, not particularly…I mean, I don't think you could call it a 'problem', exactly…um, I mean…"

"Awesome!" he said. "Just like old times!"

She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. Just like old times." _I guess…_

As Choji walked away, Ino found herself panicking. _What the hell am I gonna do? Should I avoid him? Should I talk to him? Shit, shit, shiiiiiiit!! Ack, Choji I hate you!!_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: **DUDES!!** What the hell. Really, people, I should _not _have to guilt trip you into reviewing this. Honestly. It should be a reflex by now. Read, review, smile, add me to your favorite authors list, and presto! Done! Then all you have to do is wait patiently while I get you your next chapter. But, don't be afraid to review more than once. It may just spur me to write faster so you aren't biting your nails for two weeks waiting for my update. XD

To everyone who's been reviewing: I love y'all!!


End file.
